Discovering
by FMAohshc
Summary: The Cullens move to new town in Maine after they left Forks 13 years later. At their new school, Edward befriends a boy and he looks strangely familiar to him. He discovers all of what he left behind when he left Forks. Original Couples. The year is 2018.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

Here we were starting high school once again. After going through the motions a couple of times it can get extremely annoying. This time it will be painful to be in the same classes that I once had with Bella in Forks but now we were in Maine. It has been almost 13 years since we left Forks, and my beloved Bella. There hasn't been a second in those 13 years that I haven't thought of or missed her. But I had to leave, she needed a normal human life with kids and a husband that she can grow old with. I wish more than anything that that person could have been me.

"Edward, can you stop with the depression? It's getting very frustrating." Jasper said to me.

Oh yes, We were on our way to school again. It was going to be our first day of school and I am will have to deal with the thoughts of the stupid high school girls.

"Edward, whats up with the mood swings?" Jasper yelled at me again.

"Sorry, Jasper" I apologized to me.

_What's up with him? Why is he so panicked? I know he misses Bella, but it's been 13 years.~Jasper_

_I'm worried about you, Edward. Is it about Bella? ~Alice_

Alice was one of the people in the family who understood and Jasper could too, surprisingly. Almost everyone in the family understood it, unlike someone named Rosalie.

_I don't know why he's this way. It's just school and he needs to get over her. She's just a stupid human. ~Rosalie_

And of course Emmett was thinking about hunting a grizzly.

"Hey, Edward. It's time to get out of the vehicle. We're at the school." Alice told me.

We walked up to the building. I looked at the sign that said " Blue Hill High School" then at the sign that wasn't more than a mile away that said " Blue Hill Elementary School". It was a little weird having a high school and a elementary school this close. There were a number of tables between the two buildings. Then I heard a thought familiar to mine cross Alice's mind.

_This is going to be ...interesting school._

When we got to the door of the building, I suddenly felt like someone was watching me. I quickly looked around to see who it was and when I didn't see anyone walked into the building after my siblings.

**???'s POV**

There he stood in front of the high school building. I couldn't believe that it was him, but there he stood. I knew I should tell her that he was here, but I would not. I really needed to speak with him, even if he didn't know who I was. I was going find out the truth.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To specify where they live, it is in Maine.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

We went to the main office to get our schedules since we only moved here about a week ago. Carlisle got a job in the hospital here, because he said it was good idea to go to a place we hadn't been to yet. But his true thoughts were that it would made everyone feel better if we saw a new town. Behind the desk in the main office sat two women on two different sides of the desk. I hoped that either of them were like Ms. Cope at Forks and there I was yet again thinking of Forks.

"Oh, hello there. What can I do for you?" one of the women said.

"Hello, we're the Cullen family. May we have our schedules?" Alice said to the women who asked when she realized I wasn't going to answer her.

"Oh, you're the kids who live with that new doctor. Here they are. I'm Mrs. Johnson and this is Ms. Smith. If you need any help, you can ask me." Mrs. Johnson told us after she gave us our schedules. Then we were out of there and I already could hear the voices of the other students in my head.

The girls kept thinking, " They're so gorgeous, I want to ask out the blonde, the boyish one or the big man."

As for the guys,"Who do those guys think they are, those two girls are hot,' and 'I want to ask out..." I think I may have found another Mike Newton or Jessica Stanley in the crowd. Ha Ha....Oh, damn it all.

Behind me, my siblings were seeing if they had some classes , Jasper and Emmett were going to be juniors while Alice and me were going to be sophomores.

"Hey Edward, do we have any classes together?" Alice asked me.

" Yeah, we have English." I told her. I hoped she could understand that I wanted to be left alone. Alice went back to talk with Jasper and I went to my 1st period class alone.

The day seemed to dang on and on. I just wanted for lunch to come because it meant going outside. I learn that in this school when it don't rain that almost all the students sit outside. It would be okay for us to sit outside since the sun was hardly ever seen from the mountain that covered half the town.

As my family and me walked to one of the picnic tables that was in the middle of the two building. I felt the same eyes watching us and the same thoughts that I heard all day. But just like this morning when we were outside the building, I felt a stare that was watching me. It was different then the other stares that we were getting because it felt like observing me rather then looking at me with lust, envy or any other than the usual stares.

I quickly looked around at all the high school students to find this intense stare, only to found out that it wasn't from any of them. I give up rather than trying to hard to find one person out of over 300 students. When I looked up, I felt the glare looking directly at me and I realized that the stare was coming from the elementary school side. Right in the middle of the two school building sat a boy with maroon looking directly at me with the same intense stare from this morning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

PLEASE REVIEW WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

The boy's eyes met mine and we stared at each other. There was something strangely familiar looking about this boy, that I couldn't put my finger on. He looked about the age of 12 and had a head of dark brownish-red hair. He also looked kind of thin and small but in a different way then Alice was.

"Edward, what are you doing?" When Alice asked me this, I jumped and she looked at me, confused.

_Edward, what's wrong?_ She asked through her thoughts, but I ignored her and sat down on the edge of the bench so I could see the boy. I looked into his thoughts to why he was staring at me so intensely and what I heard was another shock because what I heard was nothing, nothing at all. His mind was just like Bella's and his hazel eyes were also like her's, filled with questions and secrets. There was something else that was like Bella too, but I didn't want to found out since it would hurt me mentally to do so.

" Edward, why are staring at that boy?" Alice asked me after staring at him for 10 minutes.

" I'm staring at him because he's staring me." I told her. She turned around and looked at him then at me. But before she could ask, Emmett did.

" Why is he staring at you?" What I asked was a shock to them.

" That is what I like to know."

" You mean to say that you can't read his mind?" Alice said aloud but it sounded more like a question.

Emmett and Jasper were starting to ask more about it. But Rosalie spoke before they could.

"Who cares. He's just some stupid boy who's curious about us, everyone around us is too. He'll probably stop sooner or later like the rest will when they get bored of us ignoring them. So just forget him"

I give her a quick glare and went back to what I was doing.

**Jasper's POV**

After Rosalie's "big" speech about the boy who was staring at Edward. I looked around at the others and I could feel the emotions rolling off of them. Alice was worried about Edward and me at the moment. Emmett was bored and not feeling anything really important. Rosalie was angry and irritated at Edward because she think he was being stupid. Last, Edward was feeling irritated, confused and curious about the boy was was staring at him, a number of tables away from us.

I looked over to the boy and some of his emotions were similar to Edward's. The boy was feeling curious, irritated and something else that kind of shocked me, caring. Why was this boy care about Edward or maybe it was something he cared about? Whatever the cause it was a little weird.

_Hey, Edward._ I said in my head, so Rosalie wouldn't hear me. She was already in a bad mood why make it any worse.

Edward turned his head to look at and already know that he heard about the Rosalie thing.

_I think you should talk to him. It already looks like he wants to talk to you. You'll see why he's staring at you._

He shot me a small smile and shook his head to tell me that he agreed and to say thanks.

_I'll tell Alice as soon as I can and good luck talking with the boy._

As everyone got up to leave, I looked over at the boy. When I did he looked at me and give me a small smile that looked a lot like Edward's. I was almost as curious as Edward and Alice were about who this strange boy was.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.**


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Carlisle's POV**

I sit in my office in the new house that we bought about a week ago. Today was the first day of school for Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I hope it goes well not since it was other new school year for them but because it was the first time since we left Forks. I remember the day we left like it was yesterday and nothing has been the same since. Both Esme and me felt like was had lose a daughter.

I could hear the tires of Edward's car coming down the driveway. I get up and went downstairs to see them when they get inside. Esme was already there waiting. When she heard me, she turned around and give me a hug to comfort me. We were both worried about them so I take the day off of work to made sure they were to be okay. But now I could already tell that it wasn't a good day by the way they smacked the doors, the way they were walking and the fact they were arguing about something.

When they came in, it looked like Rosalie and Edward were about to kill each other. Jasper and Alice also looked like they wanted to kill Rosalie. Of course, Emmett wouldn't want to kill her but he looked like he wasn't sure whose side he wanted to be on. It was almost like the time when we had a discussion on what to do because Bella saw Edward save her from Tyler Crowley's van.

"Hello how was your day" I asked them hoping they wouldn't try to kill each other but it was a mistake to ask. Because the next thing that happened was that Edward and Rosalie started to yell at each other then Alice, Jasper and Emmett joined in. This went on for about 5 minutes and then everyone went different ways. All I could get out of it was something about a boy, talking to him and not telling her. I looked over at Esme and she looked as shocked. I don't need to be Alice to need that something big was going to happen.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Edward's POV**

I partly felt bad for not answering Carlisle's question when we get home. I was just so angry at Rosalie for saying I couldn't talk to the boy. She found out about my plan because Emmett overheard Jasper telling Alice about it and knowing him, he went right to her to tell. So I was angry at him too. But no matter what she said or thought I was going to talk to the boy and I was going to do to today. Carlisle and Esme were completely unaware because no one talked about it but when we get home I would tell.

I wondered what they would say but right now I was thinking about what to say to that boy. I would first have to found out his name because I just couldn't keep on calling him that boy or the boy. It was a little mean and remind me that before I fall in love with Bella, I think I called her that. Then I would ask him why he was staring at me so intensely and like Bella, he can lie to me about it, which I hope he didn't it would easier and less painful.

Just like yesterday, the day danged on and on but more slowly than before. It was worse than yesterday because more students hang all over us and tried to ask us out.

Lunch finally come and I went outside I easily found the boy's intense stare. He was in the place as he was yesterday. When I walked passed our table, Rosalie cursed at me calling me an idiot while Jasper and Alice were encouraging me to go ahead. Emmett was trying to comfort Rosalie and secretly he was also encouraging me to talk to the boy.

I walked to the boy's table and for the first time realized that no one sat with him. I stand in front of his table across from him and he stared up at me in shock. I looked him in the eye and saw that he had sorrow and loneliness in them. Something rise up in me and I felt just like when I wanted to protect Bella from Jessica Stanley's thoughts. I pushed those thoughts away and asked the boy my first question.

"Hello there. My name's Edward Cullen. What's your name?" His green-brown hazel eyes stared in to my gold eyes.

"Hello Edward Cullen. My name is Matthew. Matthew Swan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.**


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

**Can you please tell me if there are any mistakes.**

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

My eyes widen and I stared in shock at the boy. Swan, Matthew Swan. This boy had the same last name as Bella. I could feel the hole in my heart rip open more than it had before. Matthew stared up at me waiting for me to continue.

I tried my best to keep a calm face and asked him another question.

"May I sit down with you?"

He patted the table and said "Sure". Like Bella, he had a quiet yet crystal clear voice. I realized the more and more I looked at him, the more he remembered me of Bella.

"Why do you want sit over here instead of with your family?" He asked me before I could ask my next question. He had somewhat high-pitched voice.

"I'm curious about you."

"Why?" He asked and there was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"You have been watching me since I get here."

He looked up at me and give me a smile. There was something about that smile was familiar but it didn't remind me of Bella. It reminded me of me.

"You're very observant." He stated.

"Why are you sitting alone?" I asked, his smile disappeared and a blush rose up on his cheeks. He also looked shocked that I asked that and I was shocked too because I didn't even expect that either.

"People don't like me very much."

"Why? How long have you lived in Maine?" I questioned him. I felt angry about what he said. Why wouldn't people not like him? I think he is a nice kid to be around.

Instead of answering, he said,

"That isn't why you sit over here."

"You're right. But I think that we should get to know each other before we start to talk about why I sit over here."

Something flashed behind his green-brown eyes. I realized another thing about him. He had a heart-shaped like Bella but his face was more balanced than hers was. Maybe this boy had some relat...no no, no one in Bella's family lived by Maine and Bella would never come here. I was busy staring at him so when he speak I was caught off guard.

"Since I was six."

"What?"

"I have been living in Maine since I was six."

"Really? So you lived in Maine for 6 years. Right?"

"Yes. Since I answered your question now answer mine."

"Okay. What do you want to know."

"Why did you move to Maine?" When he asked there was something in his eyes.

"My adopted father get a job here and he also want us to see a new place."

There was a short pause and then he speak.

"You sound sad. Do you leave something important behind?"

My eyes widened at this comment. The look in his eyes said he already know my answer. How did he know?

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Well, then you should have never left her". He yelled at me with so much angry I was caught off guard again. His eyes darkened and he looked at the table so his hair fall in front his eyes before I could see anything else. But before I could say anything, the bell ring. We both got up and started to leave when he suddenly called me.

"Edward." I turned around to look at him. Next, he told me something else that answered why he was staring at me.

"I know what you are." Then he turned and walked away.

This answer just made things worse than before because I still had more questions than answers. The biggest questions were how did Matthew know what I was and why did he know.

**Matthew's POV**

After I had lunch with _Edward,_ I had my gym class. Oh Great, I just wanted to go home. I thought of what happened during lunch again. I wanted to slap myself because I almost revealed too much to him. He can't find who I really am. At least not yet. He will discover soon.

My last three classes take forever. Today, I was walking home because I told Mom that I was going to take the bus home. That was a lie. I really just wanted to walk or should I say run home. Mom always tells me that I got my speed from my father.

Even if I did take the bus ride home. I would have to deal with the boys in my class who didn't like me. What I told him was the truth. I didn't tell him the reason because that wasn't why he sit over with me. But I was happy he did, it was nice to sit and talk with someone or maybe it was because it was just him.

Back to the boys in my class didn't like, there is two reasons why. One is that I am kind of short for my age and I had a bit of a high-pitched kind of squeaky voice. The second reason was because I was better looking than them and I don't think that I am but that's what they said to me. Also I was kind of a klutz like my mother was.

Outside the school building, a number of kids were leaving and some stayed for some clubs or other things. I walked until the building was out of sight then I started to run.

I loved to run. It was the only time when I wasn't falling over things. It take about 10 minutes for my house came into view. My house was kind of small but it was the right size house for my mom and me. It had two bedrooms and one bathroom. The car was outside so it meant she was home.

I almost run into the house and into the kitchen. My mother was in there. She stand on top of a chair that looked like it was going to fall over and was trying to change the light. When she saw me, she shot me a bright smile.

Her straight dark brown hair fall down to her waist and it had been that way for as long as I remember. I hoped she wouldn't know that I finally meet him after all these years. Her eyes were so fulled with happy, they looked like a bright gold.

"Matthew, you're home." She say in a voice that sound as if she was singing it instead of speaking it out loud.

Not yet but soon, very soon. She'll found out.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.**

**P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

The rest of the school day I had thought of the last words Matthew left me with. At first, I thought that I slipped something out by accident but I know I didn't. Another thing was he's been watching us since we get here. I dawned on me that he was watching _because_ he knew. Or maybe I was just thinking too much about it. It could have meant something else.

When the school day ended, I knew Rosalie would start to yell at me for being an idiot, but she didn't say anything. Even her thoughts were calm for her and realized that none of them heard Matthew's final words. I felt relieved that they didn't because we just get here and I wanted to learn more about him. I also know that I had to talk to Carlisle about Matthew and what happened yesterday. I hope he would understand why I talked with Matthew and be on my side like before.

Thoughts of Bella and that boy Matthew went around and around in my head. They looked alike in many ways but I couldn't think of Bella with someone else. It also nagged me that he kind of looked like me too but that wasn't possible.

We pulled into the garage and inside the house I could hear Carlisle and Esme's thoughts

_I hope today was better than yesterday._ Thought Esme.

_I wonder what happened yesterday that caused them to fight. The last time they fought like that was over Bella. _Carlisle thought.

Both their thoughts were worried about us and wondered why we were fighting. As we walked in, they both relaxed a little when they saw that we were better. Esme was the first one to greet us.

"Hello. How was your second day of school?"

Rosalie muttered an "okay and better than yesterday" then run up the stairs. Emmett run up after gave Esme an "it was good."

Both Alice and Jasper said that "it was a interesting day", then started to run up the stairs. But Alice stopped at the top of the stairs and turned around to look at Carlisle.

"Edward needs to talk to you about what happened yesterday and today." Then took off after Jasper.

I knew Alice had seen a vision of me talking to Carlisle about this issue with Matthew. I silently thanked her.

"Edward, what happened yesterday?" Carlisle asked me.

"Carlisle, can we hunt and talk about it instead?"

"Why? Can't we talk here?" Carlisle questioned me.

"I'm thirsty and it would be better if someone don't hear what we were talking about."

Carlisle got the point of what I was trying to say. _Oh you mean Rosalie_ he thought.

Both Carlisle and I ran to the forest nearby the house. Like the house in Forks, it was 3 stories, white and deep in the forest. It made me nostalgic to look at it. I truly missed being in Forks and even more I missed seeing Bella. At times, I even missed some of the students in Forks High School. When we got far enough from the house that Rosalie couldn't hear us, I stop and turned my back to him.

"So Edward, tell me what happened that caused Rosalie and you to fight."

"Yesterday, someone was watching me."

"Edward, a lot of people watch you. It's just like the other schools you been to before."

"No, no, Carlisle! This was much different than before. It was more like Bella's stare and it was very intense like he knows something I don't. He was staring right at me."

I could feel his sad eyes on my back and heard him sigh.

"Edward, I know you miss Bella, we all do, but you need to cheer up. We're worried about you and you know that. But are you sure that he was staring right at you? Maybe you were wrong."

"No Carlisle. Matthew was staring at me and no one else. He looked me right in the eyes. I turned around and snapped at him."

Carlisle looked taken back by what I said. He tried to speak but I cut him off before he could.

"I'm sorry but he knows something about me and I need to found out what."

"Edward, if you need to talk with him, then talk to him. I won't stop you."

"Actually that is why we're fighting." Carlisle looked shocked at this statement.

"What?"

"You see…yesterday, I decided that I was going to talk to him. Jasper and Alice agreed with me. We weren't going to tell Rosalie because she would have freaked out and get mad. Emmett overheard us talking and told her about it." At first Carlisle looked confused but realization dawned on him and he understand.

"Oh, it's okay. You can talk with him tomorrow."

"Well'', I hesitated, "I kind of already did. Today as a matter of fact." Something crossed his face but he hid both the look and his thoughts.

"So you know why he was staring at you." Carlisle smiled at me and I thought about why Matthew was smiling at me.

"Not yet. But tomorrow, I'm going to sit with him again and try to found out without making him say it."

"That's good. You should try and become friends with this boy. It would be good for you to have a friend."

I gave him my best crooked smile and we started to hunt.

I felt a little bad for snapping at Carlisle and not telling him more about Matthew. I didn't tell him about how he looked like Bella or that I couldn't read his mind either because he may think I confronted Matthew for those reasons. I wanted to learn more about him before I told Carlisle.

The truth is I thought it would hurt too much to look at him but it made me feel a little better. I was also curious about Matthew's resemblance to me. Maybe he'll tell me without me forcing him to. I hope that everything will work out but I have this strange feeling that something was going to happen. I'll have to ask Alice about it.

**Alice's POV**

Jasper and I were up in our room moving things around. I could hear Carlisle and Edward talking and then running out of the house. When I couldn't hear them any more, I curled up in the bed and pulled my knees up to my chest. In the room across the hall, Rosalie was complaining about Edward leaving the house to talk with Carlisle.

"Why couldn't they just talk here." Rosalie complained to Emmett.

I let out a big sigh. Then right when Jasper started to speak to me, I had a vision. It was like a flip book, but every one was different. The first one was Matthew, sitting in a meadow. Then a shocked looking Edward, an empty lunch table, a flash of dark brown hair, Rosalie in a fighting stance, and a boy in a blue baseball cap running. That was the last vision and then I get my sight back. Jasper was leaning over me making sure I was okay.

"Alice, what did you see?" Jasper asked me. He had a worried look on his face. In his eyes, I could see me with a confused look.

"I don't really know. It was like a bunch of flashes like photos. But you can't tell Edward" He nodded his head in agreement, "we'll have to keep our thoughts to ourselves around him until I find out what they mean. You understand?"

He nodded his head again.

I know it would be hard but I know that something was going to happen and it will happen very soon. Jasper and I stared in to each others eyes until we both heard Carlisle and Edward running back into the house. We went back to putting our things away. I hope I could found out what the vision meant before Edward finds out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.  
P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

For the next month, I sat with Matthew and I slowly get to know him. He told me about his life and I told him about mine. I learned that he lived alone with his mother and that his father left before he was born. I felt sorry for him because he never met his father. He doesn't even know who is father is. When I had said this, he gave me this look like he knew something that I didn't and he told me that his mother had told everything about his father.

He seemed to have this look on his face, a lot like when I was talking about my family. This look also seemed to mean that he knew what I was talking about. He was rarely surprised about what I said. I even told him about Bella. I told him everything about her like how stubborn she could be, and the "V" between her eyebrows when she was frustrated or when she was thinking. Then one day, Matthew said the one thing that I should have seen coming.

"You sound like you loved her a lot and I have to ask why did you leave her?" He had that look on his face again and I thought of the first day that I sat with him when he said "well then you should have never left her". This boy never seemed to fail and made me more curious than I was before.

"You're right. I loved her more than anything and still love her like that." I said back to him with a small smile as I thought of her.

"You still haven't answered my question." There was, yet again, something in his eyes that confused me.

"I left to protect her. When she was around me, she always getting hurt." When I said this, his head shot up and his eyes widened. Then suddenly a big smile appeared on his face and he looked very happy at what I said.

"If you ask me, I think that she wouldn't mind the danger so she could be with you." Then again that look appeared on his face.

The more I got to know Matthew, the more curious I got and the more I noticed the smaller things about him. By the middle of the month, I know every inch of his face, which was heart-shaped. His hair fall down passed his ears and I could see the tips of his ears sticking out through it. He had maroon hair with a bronze tint and dark brown streaks through it. He also had wide emerald green-brown hazel eyes with chips of amber in them. His skin was the color of pale ivory and he was also very thin for a 12 year old. He had high cheekbones, a straight nose, a narrow jaw with a pointed chin and full lips. I could tell that he was a very shy, smart, polite and he also was kind of clumsy.

In truth, I liked to sit and talk with him. It seemed easier to talk with him than some members of my family.

Carlisle and Esme were very happy that I had become friends with Matthew. Emmett was just his normal self thinking about fighting, hunting and of course, Rosalie. Who was getting madder and more frustrated at every passing day. She was always complaining about this whole situation. Both Jasper and Alice were up to something but they had their thoughts guarded when they were around me, so I couldn't tell what they were doing. At the end of the month, Alice suggested that I should invite Matthew over to our house. I thought that it would have been a good idea but when I asked Matthew, it didn't go as planned.

"NO!!" he paused for a moment." I mean…no…I mean my mother...she...she'll worry if I go over to someone's home that I haven't known for long." He looked so freaked out, like something bad would happen to him.

"That's okay. Your mother seems to worry about you a lot so its okay." He had a thoughtful look on his face like he was thinking something over. He was silent for a moment.

"Actually..." he smiled a little "I think my mother wouldn't mind if I went. She'll be happy that I had made a friend."

"Really? Are you sure?" I was confused, a minute ago he was freaking out about going and now he looked happy to go.

"Yes. I loved to see your house." Then it was decided that Matthew would come over to my house on Friday, which was in 2 days.

It was the perfect time because Emmett and Rosalie were off hunting and wouldn't be back until Saturday, so I wouldn't have to deal with her.

For the next 2 day, he asked me about my old house in Forks. It looked like he really wanted to know but he still had that look on his face. So I told him all about it and also about the new house we have inhabited since we moved to Maine. He even told me about what his house looked like. He lived on the opposite side of town and it was also the farthest house on his street. It was a deep sapphire blue and only had two bedrooms. I felt a little bad that he lived in a small house when we lived in a 3-story one.

The 2 days passed by quickly and before I know it, it was Friday. I felt a little nervous about Matthew coming over but there was another reason for me to feel nervous. Jasper and Alice have become more and more secretive. I didn't know what was going on but I would found out sooner or later.

On Friday, Matthew was going to ride home with us. Alice was jumping up and down because she wanted to talk with him. They both already know that Matthew looked somewhat like Bella but they didn't really know how much and they also didn't know that he resembled me. Well...I wouldn't say 'they didn't know', they see a little of it but dismissed it. The three of us were waiting by the car in the parking lot across the street from the school. Half of the other students had left but there was a few students running around here and there.

After waiting for 5 more minutes, I saw him coming over to us. There was something different about his face and the way he was walking. He wasn't as clumsy as he normally was and the way he was walking was like the way a vampire walks. I shook my head and thought maybe I was just seeing things, or overlooking things again. When he got close enough that I could clearly see his face I saw that he looked paler than usual, his eyes were a little darker and he had shadows under his eyes like he hadn't gotten enough sleep. It was very strange because a few hours ago, he looked normal and now he looked like he was getting sick.

"Are you okay? You look sick." Alice asked him. Now that he was standing in front of Alice, I realized that he was shorter than she was by a few inches.

"Yes, Yes. I'm just fine. Are we going to go?" He said to us. Then the four of us got in, I drove and Jasper sat in the front seat. Alice and Matthew sit in the backseat and they were deep in a conversation.

"Hey, can I call you Matt? I think that it would be a good nickname for you."

"Sure, you can." Matthew blushed deeply because Alice was kind of in his face.

"You know, Matthew is a great name. It means gift of god. Did you know that?"

"Yes, I know. My mother told me that when I was younger." Matthew told Alice with a smile.

_I like Matt. He's nice. I want to be friends with him too. _Thought Alice.

They continued to talk until I pulled into the driveway. I could both hear and smell Carlisle and Esme in the house. They were moving around the house and when they heard us pull in, they stopped. I looked around to see if Rosalie or Emmett had come back and when I didn't see them, I let out a sigh of relief.

It's great that Edward made a friend. Who cares that he is only twelve years old. A friend is a friend. Thought Esme, happily.

I could hear Carlisle in the living room waiting for us to come in. His thoughts were all over the place so I couldn't tell what he was truly thinking. When we come in, Carlisle's eyes locked unto Matthew's face right away and his eyes widened.

_He looks like...Edward._ Carlisle thought, surprised.

It also surprised me that he saw Matthew's resemblance to me before his resemblance to Bella. Carlisle walked over to Matthew and he looked up at him with that same look of knowing something.

"Hello, there. I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my wife, Esme," Carlisle pointed over to Esme who smiled at Matthew, "You must be Matthew."

He held out his hand and Matthew took it. I had expected that he would flinch at the coldness of Carlisle's skin but he didn't. It looked like he was used to the temperature of our skin. He once again made me more curious about him. I could tell that Carlisle was also surprised and he also thought that he looked sick.

"Are you okay? You look like you are going to get sick." Carlisle asked him.

"No, I'm fine." He said with a soft voice.

Then after Carlisle talked to him a while, I started to show Matthew around the house and we also talked. He seemed to open up more than he did before. But it still seemed that he was hiding something important from me, something I needed to know. I also needed to know what he meant when he said he know what I was. After an hour passed since he came here, I was going to ask him.

"Matthew, can I ask you a question?" I asked. Matthew stiffened and turned around as he looking right at me. His face was serious and his eyes darkened even more.

"Yes."

"What did you mean when you said you know what I was?"

Matthew opened his mouth to answer but he stopped when the scent of Rosalie and Emmett appeared out of nowhere. He looked in the direction of the scent at the same time I did. It looked like he could smell too. He also looked paler than a moment ago and started to look a little green. I was going to ask if he was okay when Rosalie's thought screamed to me.

_WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?_

Rosalie slammed the door open and stalked right up to me. Seconds later, Emmett came in after her. Both of them still smelled as if they just stopped hunting. Matthew turned paler and greener, the closer she get. Alice and Jasper had run out of their room. For the first time this month, I could hear her thoughts. It was a vision she had of Rosalie in a fighting stance but it was different than what was going on now.

"How could you do something without asking me?" Rosalie yelled at me. I looked over to Matthew to see how he was reacting. He looked scared yet calm like he seen a vampire get angry before but he was still afraid of Rosalie. I felt bad for him so I turned to Rosalie.

"I don't have to tell you everything."

"Yes, you do if it has to do with this family. You can't tell our secret to people you hardly know just because you can't read their minds." Rosalie yelled. I heard Carlisle and Esme gasped at that comment.

_Edward, why didn't you tell me that you can't read his mind?_ Thought Carlisle. I continued to look at Rosalie.

"I wasn't going to. I was going to ask what he know about us." I snapped at her. Her eyes widened and she suddenly turned to Matthew.

"So what do you know?" She looked him in the eyes and something crossed her face. "What are you hiding? Who are you? What are...are you okay?"

Her eyebrows pushed together and she actually looked kind of worried. I looked over at Matthew's face. He looked so green that I was afraid that he would get sick right then. Now everyone was looking at him with a worried expression. He put his hand over his mouth and darted for the back door. I noticed when he darted for the door that he ran really fast for a 12-year-old boy. I was worried about him and curious about how he could run so fast. I followed him and I heard the others follow behind me.

I heard the sound of someone getting sick. I quickened my pace and when I get out the back door, I saw Matthew getting sick into the bushes.

_Oh, great. The bushes are ruined._ Thought Rosalie.

Is he okay? I hope he's okay. Someone thought.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me with wide eyes and he shook his head.

"I'm just fine." He said in a weak voice.

"You just got sick. You're not fine." Why is he being so stubborn? He's acting just like...Bella.

He was silence for a moment. Then he looked into the forest.

"You're right." His voice creaked. "I-I need to go home." He straightened up.

"I'll take you home." I offered.

"NO" He screamed. "I'm s-sorry." He paused for a moment and then said, "Bye."

He looked over at me with sad eyes and then ran deep into the forest. Everything was silent. I stood there staring into the spot of the forest that he run into. The first person who spoke was Rosalie.

"Sorry for, you know, whatever that was." I never wanted to hit her more than I had at that moment.

**Two days later**

Everything had calmed down when Matthew take off into the forest. Emmett and Rosalie had disappeared shortly after what happened. Alice and Jasper also had disappeared and I could tell that they were hiding it from me. I had discovered that Alice had a vision but I only was a part of the vision. So what I knew was that Rosalie was going to get into a fight with someone but I didn't know who. As for Carlisle and Esme, they continued to work around the house and they just worried about me more than before.

I finally decided that I would visit Matthew to see if he had getting better. I already knew that he lived on the opposite side of the town and what his house looked like. Now all I had to do was follow the scent he left to found him. I never really paid attention to his scent but now that I have, I realized that there was something interesting. He smelled like lavender, lilac, freesia and butterscotch. There was a very sweet taste to it and there was also something familiar about it.

It was surprisingly easy to follow. It was very different than the time I tried to track Victoria and failed. I followed the scent until I caught the scent of a vampire. I stopped right away because this wasn't a vampire I knew, yet it the scent smelled familiar. So I stopped tracking Matthew and started following the vampire scent.

After a few minutes, something or should I say someone with dark brown hair cut across my sight. The person stopped and around to look at me with widened gold eyes and an open mouth. At first, I stared at the vampire with the waist-length dark brown hair and pale, pale skin with confusion. Then it suddenly cracked, the person that I was staring at was none other than my beloved Bella.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I hope you can tell that the words that are italicize are thoughts.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV **

We continued to stare at each other with shock and confusion. Dozens of questions filled my mind.

Why was Bella doing in Blue Hill, Maine? Why was she a vampire? Who turned her? Was I wrong when I think she never come up to Maine? Was she alone or did she find a mate? I shuttered at that thought. She continued stared at me with an open mouth.

"Bella?" I said.

She gasped, her eyes widened even more and she took a step back in surprise.

"E-Edward." She shuttered.

I reached out my hand and take a few steps forward. When I did this, she jumped back a few steps away from me. Bella's hair had become darker and also grow longer than the last time I saw her. Her skin was the same color as mine and her lips become fuller than before. I looked away from her face and looked at her stance. Her stance changed when she jumped from standing straight to half a couch. She was wearing a long sleeve T-shirt and a pair of jeans without any shoes on. I looked back to her face and she still looked very confused and shocked. I take a few steps forward and try to talk to her again.

"Bella."

This time when I said her name, Bella turned quickly around and run for the hills. It took me a second to realize what she did and then I ran right after her. I chased after her until we reached the mountains. She stopped, turned around and raced back down. I stopped and stood there when I heard something that sounded like a thought. It said _Edward, stop_, and it sound like Bella's voice. I continued to stand there and watching her run away. Her eyes and her face were telling me to stop chasing her. She looked like she was really hurt by seeing me and looked like she was going to cry if she could.

I continued to stand there for a few hours. Part of me wanted to follow her tracks but other part knew that it would hurt her and that something was going to happen. At that moment, I remember about Matthew. I had this gut feeling that he would know something about this and could tell me about it.

I raced back to my house with a bright smile on my face. Tomorrow I would tell Matthew about seeing Bella and watch his reaction to it. I hoped that when I told him this, he would brake down and tell me whatever he was hiding from me. Now I could see more of a resemble between Bella and Matthew, but I couldn't shake this feeling that something bad would also happen tomorrow.

When I entered the house, Esme was the first one to see me and her thoughts turned from worried to extremely happy.

_He looks so happy. I wonder what happened_, thought Esme as she watched me run up the stairs.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Emmett's POV**

On the drive to school, I was thinking about hunting a grizzly bear, sinking my teeth into its flesh and drinking its warm blood. Hey, wait a minute what's up with Edward and why is he so happy, I thought. Maybe he was with some beautiful girl when he took that walk yesterday and if he had then I want to see her. When I thought this, Edward turned around and gave me this look that said 'what's wrong with you' then turned back around.

I looked around and saw that everyone else was staring at Edward. It looked like everyone was curious about why Edward was so happy. But it also looked like they were too afraid to ask. I looked back to Edward, I still thought that he had saw some girl but I also was starting to think that he had finally lost his marbles. No one, not even him, can be that depressed for that long without losing it.

"Edward, what the hell are you smiling about? What's up with you?" I asked him because no one else was going to.

Edward stopped driving then turned around to look at everyone. He looked irritated at me but under it, he still looked really happy.

"Emmett, shut up. It's none of your business. It's no one's but mine so back off." Edward hissed.

"Oh come on, just tell us already. We'll found why sooner or later so why not now." Alice stated. Edward glared at her.

"So what. It's still none of your business what I see and do." Edward threw back at her.

"Oh, you saw something. So that's why you are happy." I said with a smile.

Edward just accidentally revealed something about why he was in this mood. Edward growled at me then turned back around and started to drive again.

"It's none of your business." He yelled at us.

After that everyone become quiet and started looking out the windows to pass the time until we got to the school. For the first five classes, I tried and tried to get Edward to spill his guts but he either ignored or snapped at me. The others tried, but got the same results. Rosalie thought Edward was becoming happier and happier, the closer we got to lunch. She was right because by the time lunch come, Jasper said that Edward was glowing with happiness. We were on the way to our lunch table when we saw that Edward was already outside. He stand between our table and that boy Matthew's table.

"What the…what's up with Edward?" Jasper asked.

We looked over at Jasper, confused.

"What do you mean, Jasper?" Alice asked him.

"He's no longer happy, now he is confused and in shock." He replied.

We looked over at Edward and he saw that he was staring at something. I heard Jasper and Alice gasp. So I followed their stare and I saw what Edward and they were staring. It was Matthew's table, his empty table.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I'm sorry for the wait, I have been busy since school is starting for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Edward's POV**

I couldn't believe it, I just couldn't. Today was going to be the day that I would get the answers that I needed from Matthew and he was nowhere to be found. I know that Bella and Matthew were connected but Matthew was the only one who could say that I was right.

I realized that Jasper, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett were staring at me. I looked over at Matthew's empty table then over at our table. So I walked over and sit down next to Alice. Her mind wasn't as closed off as it has been. I saw that Alice has been having visions and wasn't telling me about them. Some of them already happen like the shocked me, the flash of Bella's hair and Matthew's empty table. But she didn't know that the first two had happened. The one about Matthew and the other one about a boy with a blue cap that I didn't know confused me. Why was Matthew in Bella's meadow and who was that boy? If Alice and Jasper didn't what that vision meant, then I would try to find out what they meant.

It was the right thing that I didn't tell them about seeing Bella because they were keeping secrets too. Rosalie was too self-centered to care and Emmett was pretty much clueless. I couldn't tell Carlisle or Esme because they would worry too much about me. Also I had questions of my own to answer and they were more confusing than theirs.

"Edward, don't worry. Matt's probably still sick. He'll be back in no time." Alice said to me out of the blue. For a moment, I was confused and then I realized that I was staring at Matthew's table.

"Oh yeah, you're probably right." I really didn't believe her because I had another gut feeling that she was wrong and the last gut feeling that I had was right so this one had to be right to. I was right.

A week passed then another passed and Matthew was nowhere to be seen. Alice was kind of shocked that Matthew had disappeared but I wasn't. I had a feeling that when Bella disappeared so would Matthew and that was another reason that they had to be connected. I just got more depressed and Alice started to blame Rosalie, which was hilarious.

"It's all your fault."

"What does that mean?" Rosalie asked, shocked.

"If you hadn't scared the hell out of him, he would be here." Alice yelled. Some of the other students had turned around to watch them argue.

"That's not my fault. It's Edward's because he bought that kid over." She said, innocently. Her mind was still as shallow as a pool and nothing would change that.

"It's not his fault. He didn't do anything wrong. He was helping the family unlike you." Alice yelled back.

_He was making a friend. Someone we could trust_. thought Alice.

They continued to argue so after a while, I tuned them out. I started to think about Matthew and his strange scent. His scent was very sweet but not as sweet as Bella was. But wasn't as mouthwatering as I thought it would be. There was something familiar about it that I could put my finger on.

The rest of the day dragged on like the last two weeks had. I continued to ponder about Matthew, his strange scent that he had and about Bella. At the end of the school day, I went over to the elementary school to see what happened to Matthew.

The exterior and interior of the school was about the same as the high school so it was easy to found the main office.

"Hello, may I help you?" The woman behind the desk asked me.

"Can I ask you about a friend who goes here?" I asked. She looked up at me with wide eyes.

_He has a friend in the elementary school. He looks like he's in high school_ she thought.

"Of course. What's your friend's name?" She asked.

"Matthew Swan."

"Oh I'm sorry but his mother transferred him out on October 30." Wait, his mother. This caught me off guard. He also transferred out a couple of days after he came over and since I saw Bella.

"Why? Did she give a reason?" I asked.

"I'm sorry, she didn't but she did sound a bit panicked."

When she said that, I felt myself panic and worry.

"Oh thank you for the help."

I gave her the best smile that I could produce at that moment then turned around and left.

_His personality reminds me of Matthew Swan's. They kind of look like too,_ she thought, attentively.

I get the information that I needed and something else. I learned the Matthew's middle name was Charles.

On the way to my car, I come across a few boys from Matthew's grade.

"Hey you." The one with black hair called, "You're that high school student that used to sit with Matthew Swan, right?"

"Yes, that's right." I could by their thoughts that they didn't like Matthew and they were jealous of him.

"Did you know that he transferred a week or two ago?" Another kid with blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I do know." They turned around to leave but I stopped them.

"Can I ask you something?" Black-haired boy nodded.

"What can you tell me about his mother?" They looked a little shocked that I asked. The fair-haired boy answered first.

"Not much but she almost always take him to school and picked him up." That really didn't help so I looked into his mind.

_I remember that time in the first grade when she came into our class for the first and last time. She was very beautiful,_ the black-haired boy thought.

But that wasn't what shocked me; it was the memory of her. It was at that point that I knew why Matthew never told me what his mother looked like and why he knew I was a vampire. But something in my gut told me that I wasn't the reason why Matthew left and there was something else going on.

"Thank you that was all I needed." Then I walked away, at the car everyone was waiting for me.

_Edward, are you okay? You look freaked_, Jasper thought after he felt my mood.

"I'm fine. Everything is just fine." I said as I got in.

**Rosalie's POV**

I can't take it anymore. There has to be something wrong Edward. He has been having crazy moods swings ever since we moved to this stupid town in Maine. He goes from depressed to angry to upset to confused to happy then shocked and depressed again. Jasper is getting freaked out by it and is deeply confused like the rest of us. Emmett is right about Edward losing it.

He lost it when we left Forks 13 years ago and he's lost it even more when that stupid boy he befriended disappeared 2 weeks ago. I know he's blaming me about it for some stupid reason. That's not the only thing that getting on my nerves. Alice and Jasper are being all secretive about something.

This family has gone haywire ever since we left Forks and that stupid human. They're acting like someone died instead of us leaving her. I just wish that they would just get over it and move on. I want Emmett to go back to his old goofy self. I also want Esme and Carlisle to stop grieving and remember that they have us. I hoped that Alice would go shopping with me like we had before and that Jasper would stop giving off negative emotions. I even wished that Edward would realize that he could have anyone he wanted and try dating Tanya to forget Bella.

Suddenly, Edward turned around and glared at me.

"Oh, get over yourself and stop being so self-centered." Edward said then turned back around.

As soon as we pulled onto the driveway, Edward was out of the car and running into the forest. I guess he wanted to be alone or maybe he didn't want to hear our thoughts. Shortly after that, Alice and Jasper disappeared as well, leaving Emmett and me alone with Carlisle and Esme.

I thought back to my train of thought that I had earlier. Secretly, I kind of missed Bella being around but I would never tell them or even think it with Edward around. I just want everything to go back to the way it was before. Before we left Forks, before when this family started to fall apart.

Time passed by and nothing changed. The boy never came back and one day, Edward told us that he moved away with his mother. There was something in his eyes when he said this but I didn't know what. November turned to December and Christmas was around the corner that was when Tanya called.

"Hello Rosalie. How are you? It's been ages since we've seen each other." She chimed.

"Yes, it has. We've been very busy. So what's going on?" I asked a little irritated by her call.

"We haven't seen you guys for a while and I heard about that girl, Bella so we thought we'd invited you up for the holiday." She said with excitement.

I pondered over to for a moment. We all needed a vacation. Carlisle had the holiday off and we did too. Maybe we'll have fun and get over this depression. I smiled a devilish smile and thought of a plan that would help Edward move on.

"We would love to come up. We'll be there on the 20th."

After that we said our goodbyes. Now all I had to do was tell the others and that can't be that hard. Can it?

"You did WHAT?" Alice screamed at me. OK it can.

"Said that we'll go up to Denali for the holiday, so what."

"You can't agree to something without us." Alice yelled.

Almost everyone stand behind Alice. Emmett stood by me and Edward stood at the bottom of the stairs.

"So anyone of you guys can but I can't." I yelled back.

"That's totally diff-," She started but was cut off.

"Its okay," Edward said loudly," Rosalie's right and she was just thinking about us so we'll go."

Everyone was shocked that Edward defended me, even I was. He still looked as depressed as always but he looked like he just wanted to get of this town. So after that we packed up and left for Denali. I felt this strange feeling in the pit of my stomach that something big was going to happen to us in Alaska.

**Tanya's POV**

Today was the day that the Cullens were coming. I can't believe that it's been over 13 years since I saw any of them. They have been very distant from us and seemed to be very depressed. I've heard about the human girl that Edward was with but I don't think much about it or what happened between them. Maybe I'll ask one of them, probably Rosalie or Edward.

I looked into the mirror in front of me. My curly strawberry blonde hair was held up with ivory hairpins and I was wearing pale pink cocktail dress with stiletto high-heels. The Cullens would be here very soon and I hoped that I didn't look too flashy. I turned around and went down the stairs to find Irina, Kate, Garret, Carmen and Eleazar already down there. A few years ago, we run into Garret when we were on vacation. Kate and him hit it off so he moved in with us and become Kate's mate.

Both Garret and Eleazar wore nice suits. Carmen wore a gray dress, Kate pale yellow and Irina silver. Everyone looked happy that the Cullens were coming but Irina. She was still depressed about Laurent's death but she really didn't like talking about it. Back then she wanted to hunt down the werewolves that killed him.

The sound of tires filled the large room and that meant that they were almost here. After a few minutes, the doorbell ring and I could smell them outside the front door. Eleazar was the one who asked the door to reveal Carlisle and Esme. Carlisle was wearing a nice suit and Esme, a white dress with a flowing skirt.

"Hello Eleazar. How have you been?" Carlisle asked.

"Just great. Why don't you come in?" Eleazar asked while opening the door for them. Carlisle and Esme come in followed by Emmett who was wearing good clothes for him and Rosalie in a clingy red dress. Then Jasper in a jacket that made him look like an 1860's army general and Alice in a little black dress. Behind them was Edward but I couldn't really see him because he was hidden in the very back.

Everyone started to disperse, leaving Edward where he was.

"Hello, Edward." I said with a smile.

I looked him over from his shoes to his face. He was wearing a dark blazer with wool dress pants. But when I got to his face, my smile fall. His expression looked so heartbroken and miserably at the time, it was sad. He looked like he wanted to some where else, anywhere else.

_Are you okay?_ I asked through my thoughts. Suddenly he was angry.

"Of course I'm fine. Why does everyone ask that? Just leave me alone." He said then stalked off.

I stared, open mouthed at him leaving. I turned around and saw that Cullens were staring at me. When they saw that I was looking at them, they all turned away except for Rosalie who staring at me with a strange look on her face. Our gold eyes meet for a minute, then Rosalie walked up to me and pulled out the door opposite of the one Edward used.

"I need to tell you something." She said when we were a little ways from the house.

"About what?" I asked, bewildered.

"You heard about Bella, right?" She said her name with disguise.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Would you like to hear the whole story?" I thought for a moment. I did want to know who she was and how she captured Edward's heart, when I couldn't.

"Yes. Please tell me."

"Perfect." A dark smile grow on her face.

"It all started...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

Also thank you to my beta.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I'm sorry for the wait, I have been busy since school is starting for me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tanya's POV**

Snow started to fall from the white-orange sky, but it really didn't matter for us because we couldn't feel the cold.

"It all started 13 years ago. It was Tuesday, January 17th. Bella Swan had just moved to Forks to live with his father. Everyone in that damn school was waiting for her. It was disgusting." She shuttered. "Lunch was the first time, we actually saw her. Since she was new, she was curious about us. She was asking Jessica Stanley, some girl who had this stupid crush Edward when we first moved there." She rolled her eyes when she said that. "Edward told us about it and how boring she was making it. Emmett had asked Edward what she thought of us but he never answered. Later we'd found out that it was because Edward couldn't read her mind. It was..."

"Wait, Edward couldn't read her mind. Why?" That can't be possible.

"We never actually find out. But can I go back to my story?" I could tell that she was mad that I interpreted her.

"Yeah. Go head."

"It wasn't until his Biology class when she became an issue and this was also the reason why Edward came up to Alaska. I really don't know what happened during the class but I do know that he really wanted to kill her." She smiled. "Alice saw what would happen if he stayed in Forks so he run and you know what happened next."

"He came up for a week but he never told us why." Now I finally knew why he came up here last time.

"I think he was ashamed of what he almost did. When he came back, he hunted more than he usually did. We had to act 'human' for _her_. But that wasn't what caused her to become a bigger issue than she ready was. It was the day after he came back." She said with anger in her voice."

"It can't be that bad."

"He almost exposed that we were vampires to the whole school!" She partly screamed.

I felt my mouth open. "He did WHAT?"

"What happened was that...that klutz was almost hit by a van. She would have died if Edward wasn't there to save her. But that didn't stop her from being a danger magnet. Also after that accident, she tried to find out what we were. It didn't help that Edward was obsessed with her. He stalked and spied on her. He freaked out about her 'safety'. Later we found out why he was obsessed, he was in love with her. Guess what else she discovered? She found out about us, and he went and confirmed it for her! He told her exactly what we were. Then they started to date. Everyone started to like her and think of her like family. Edward introduced her to the family and invited her to play baseball with us. That was when she became more of annoyance.

"That was the day that James, Victoria and Laurent come to us because they heard us playing. James then caught that stupid girl's scent and wanted to track her." Anger filled her voice.

"That's what Laurent said when he came up here. He said that James decided to hunt that girl and that nothing could stop him. Or so he thought until you guys stopped him. James almost got her but Edward saved her before he could and you guys killed him." I said

"Yes that is what happened but you didn't know that he bit her, did you?"

"What? She was turned?" I asked stunned.

"No, Edward sucked out the venom before it spread. The only good thing that happened after that was that she wasn't an accident magnet for the rest of the school year and the summer. It was on her birthday when she got into trouble again and we just had to throw her a party. Also she did even want one. Guess what happened at her birthday. She got a stupid paper cut and bleed. Jasper ended up trying to attack her. Edward pushed her out of the way and she got a bigger cut on her arm. Shortly after that we left Forks."

"Why did you leave?" If they were that close then why leave? I thought to myself.

"I'm not really sure why. Edward said we had to leave to protect her from our world."

"Why didn't he just turn her?"

"He always worried about her damn safety like she was some porcelain doll. You know what, I'm glad that he didn't. I don't have to see that stupid human again. She wanted to give up her humanity for eternal damnation."

For a second, I thought that she was done being hostile but she was just getting started.

"She wasn't even pretty. She just plain and ordinary, nothing stylish about her. She was a nuisance that was too stupid to stay away from us and to keep herself safe. That stupid klutz of a human girl!" She opened her mouth to say something else but a loud yell cut her off.

"How dare you speak of her like that, you self-centered aristocrat!" Edward yelled at her. His stance looked like he was about to attack.

"Don't tell me what it do. I can say what I want about that girl." She said also taking a fighting stance. Edward eyes widened when she did that.

"Well there's another one," Then his voice get angrier. "No you can't. You can't say that about the girl I love." Rosalie grounded her teeth together.

"You left her in Forks to be alone with her heartbroken thinking you no longer loved her." When she yelled this, two things happened Edward's face filled with pain and Alice appeared out of nowhere. Alice looked shocked at both Edward and Rosalie. Behind her was Jasper and he looked equally shocked.

"I had to. I wanted her to move on and live a normal life with someone human." He screamed even louder and with more pain.

"Like she could, you can't come back from something like that. She stayed in our world too long. Now she probably die of old age all alone and it's all your fault."

The next thing that happened shocked all of us. One second Edward was across the field then the next, he had pushed Rosalie up against a large rock and was holding her by her throat. What he said next was also a shock.

"You're right. It is all my fault. If I hadn't of let her find out that we were vampire and taken her into our world. She would have been safe and able to live normally. She wouldn't have become a ...." He stopped yelling and cut himself off. His face looked like his heart was breaking in half. He held her up a minute then dropped her and ran away in the opposite direction of the house.

What was he going to say? I thought in shock. What was going to happen next?

**Alice's POV**

I watched as Rosalie pulled Tanya outside. What was she doing? She better not do anything that will cause us problems or hurt anyone more than we are already hurting.

Jasper and I were still trying to found out when and what my visions meant. I've also had a few more visions since Matt's disappearance. One of the visions was of Edward chasing someone but I didn't see who. Another one was of the boy with a blue baseball standing on a tree branch. The last vision was of a number of cloaked people. I also had the vision of Matt in the meadow again about a week after his disappearance but it was longer this time. Matt sit in the middle of the meadow looking at something that looked like a scrapbook and he looking down at it with sadness.

Things were getting out hand. Anymore visions and we won't be able to hide them from Edward. I looked around at everyone. Carlisle and Esme were talking to Eleazar and Carmen. It was hard to believe that Eleazar was once in the Volturi. Emmett was talking to Garret, Kate and Irina. Jasper was standing beside me. I really hoped that nothing bad would happen to us while we were here. I looked at the door and then suddenly I lose my sight.

I saw Edward, Rosalie and Tanya sitting a little ways from the Denali house. Both Edward and Rosalie were in a fighting stance. Rosalie looked just like she was in my vision. They were both screaming at each other. Then it ended.

I grabbed Jasper's hand and pulled him outside in the direction of Rosalie and Tanya.

"What going on?" Jasper asked, worried and I know that he feel my concern.

"Edward and Rosalie are going to get into a fight. We have to stop them."

"You left her in Forks to be alone with her heartbroken thinking you no longer loved her" We heard Rosalie scream. We ran into the clearing to find my vision coming to life. Edward's face was in pain.

"I had to. I wanted her to move on and live a normal life with someone human." He screamed even louder and with more pain.

"Like she could, you can't come back from something like that. She stayed in our world too long. Now she probably die of old age all alone and it's all your fault."

The next thing that happened shocked all of us. One second Edward was across the field then the next, he had pushed Rosalie up against a large rock and was holding her by her throat. What he said next was also a shock.

"You're right. It is all my fault. If I hadn't of let her find out that we were vampire and taken her into our world. She would have been safe and able to live normal. She wouldn't have become a ...." He stopped yelling and cutting himself off. His face was filled with pain and heartbreak. He held her up a minute then dropped her and run away in the opposite direction of the house.

I realized a second after he left, that he was hiding something and I didn't need to be a psychic to know. I could also tell that whatever he was hiding was tearing him apart and we would have to find out. What had happened to Bella?

"Jasper, we have more research to do." I whispered to him so that Tanya and Rosalie wouldn't hear.

**Edward's POV**

How dare she say something like that. Something like that about Bella. The nerve of that woman. But she was right that it was my fault, all my fault. She would have never become a vampire if she never meet me, she would have...she would lived a normal life. But if I never left, I stopped for a moment. She wouldn't be alone, they wouldn't be alone. Then I run back, back to the family who needed and would start looking for the family that I lost.

**Emmett's POV**

She did something, didn't she? I could tell when Rose, Alice, Jasper and Tanya come back. Alice and Jasper looked a little upset and like they were on a mission. Both Rose and Tanya looked shocked but Rose had another emotion and that was anger. I truly loved Rose but she can't do things like that to Edward or anyone for that matter of fact.

Alice and Jasper disappeared upstairs. Rose walked up to me and stood by my side. I looked down at her and saw she was also upset. I opened my mouth to ask her if she was alright but she cut me off before I could.

"Am I really that self-centered?" Before I answered Edward walked in and everything turned quiet. He shot Rose a glare and took off up the stairs after Alice and Jasper. Everyone started talking again. I turned to Rose and said,

"You shouldn't ask me something like that." I could see Rose's shoulders start to shake so I pulled her closer.

**Esme's POV**

My children worry me so much. They're either depressed or upset or secretive. It started when we left Forks and recently it has been getting worse. I want to help them out but no one will tell me what's wrong. When I found out that Rosalie accepted Tanya's invitation, I was partly angry at her for saying yes without knowing what everyone else thought and I was also thinking that a vacation could do us some good. It was a shock when Edward agreed with her, but now that we were here, I kind of regretted it. Things just got worse the minute we get here.

Rosalie and Edward got into a fight because she was saying bad things about Bella to Tanya. So Rosalie is sulking upset with Emmett falling her around 24-7. I tried to help her but she said that she could handle it herself when I know she couldn't.

Edward was being both upset and secretive. He keeps staring off in the distance as if looking for something or someone he couldn't find. He looked like he knew something very painful and wasn't telling anyone. I've tried to approach him but when I did he almost snapped at me. When that happened he apologized and walked away.

As for Alice and Jasper are being secretive too. They keep running off and doing something in secret but they come back looking confused and distressed. I asked them too and I got a little more out of them. They said that they were trying to help Edward and then disappeared again.

I looked over at Carlisle and smiled, happy that someone was being open with me.

"Hey, Esme." I heard someone call out to me. I looked up and saw Carmen walking up to Carlisle and me.

"I don't want to be a problem but you guys have been up here for 3 days and I was wondering why everyone in your family is being so depressed."

"I wish I knew too but they're not talking to me about it." I answered truthfully. Carmen looked away from me and started to stare out the window.

"Tomorrow's Christmas Eve. Will you being staying?" She asked.

Before I could answer, the sound of Tanya's voice cut through the air.

"Who are you and what do you want?" She yelled at someone.

One second, the three of us were in the living room and the next we're heading for the back yard.

When we opened the door, the scent of a vampire came to us. We ran over to Tanya to see who was talking to. Alice was already there and she looked paler than usual, which was unusual. She looked like she was a ghost.

I looked at who they were staring at. The first thing I realized about her was her eyes. They were golden like mine. She had a heart-shaped face and there was something about her that was familiar. It took me less than a second of thought for it to dawned on me who she was.

Then I know that I was just as pale as Alice, as I stared at none other than my lost daughter Bella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

Also thank you to my beta for your help, Desiree boils.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I'm sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school. My computer is acting up and not working right. It keeps shutting down.

There are a lot of different POV's in this chapter.

* * *

**Carmen's POV**

I stared at the vampire who appeared out of nowhere. She was extremely _bonito_ (beautiful) with dark heavy hair that fall to her waist. Her heart-shaped face was as pale as the _luna_ (moon) and her wide eyes were golden. She was wearing a dark blue dress with flowing sleeves that went to her fingertips and a flowing skirt that fall below her knees. On her feet were a pair of silver ballet flats.

I looked away from the vampire and at the others to see what they thought about her. Tanya was looking at her with annoyance. Alice, Carlisle and Esme were staring at her in shock. I looked back at her and she had a similar expression on her face. One question popped in my mind. Did they know each other?

**Alice's POV**

Why is Bella a vampire? What was she doing here? Where did she get that dress? It was one of the most stylish dresses that I've seen her in that I didn't pick out. I wanted to know who they were and how they got her to wear it. I was also upset that I don't know that she was a vampire. Why don't I have a vision about that instead the other visions that I have been having? Why? WHY? Part of my mind screamed in confusing while the other part screamed in joy. I felt the corners of my lips pulling up into a smile.

**Esme's POV**

Why is Bella a vampire? Why was she here? Did Alice know? One look at her face said that she didn't. She looked just as shock as I felt. I looked over at Carlisle to see the same expression. Bella also was staring at us in shock. How would the others react to this? Edward, oh Edward is going to be so happy to see her and heartbroken that she's a vampire. He had tried so hard to keep her human. Rosalie is going to be annoyed that she was back and a vampire. Emmett probably going to be happy to see her too. I think, Jasper is also going to be happy because of Bella and Alice. I looked over at Alice again and saw that now she was smiling. Then before I know it, I was smiling to.

**Carlisle's POV**

It was Bella. Bella was standing right in front of us. I couldn't help but smile, just like Alice and Esme were. I also wanted to scream her name but I could get my mouth to work. My long-last daughter was back and I was so happy to see her once again but part of me was sad that she was vampire. I could also tell that Carmen and Tanya were confused about both Bella and our smiling.

"Hello, there. Who are you?" Carmen said nicely after few moments of silence. I could tell that she was trying to get someone to talk. After Bella didn't respond, Tanya hissed at her,

"She asked you a question." For a moment, I hated Tanya for being mean to my daughter and I could tell that they did too.

"Iii mm...Iii mm." Bella stuttered. She looked very little and delicate in front of us. I wanted to go over and comfort her but didn't know how to. I saw that Alice and Esme wanted to too. Carmen looking at her with kindness while Tanya was looking at her in anger and annoyance. Another few moments passed then suddenly,

"BELLA!" A voice screamed. Bella stiffened at the sound of the voice. Everyone looked up to see that the source was coming from the attic. There was Edward, leaning out the window with a smile plastered on his face. Carmen and Tanya looked very shocked. I looked back to Bella, thinking she'd be happy to see him but I was wrong. She looked panicked and also looked as if she'd seen a ghost instead of Edward. She take a few steps back and then started to run away. At first, I wasn't sure what to do so I looked up at Edward again to see what he was doing. The smile that was on his face fell and he screamed,

"NO, don't go." Then he jumped out of the attic window and landed in between the four of us. We stared at him with shock and confusion. But before we could say any thing, he started to chase after Bella. He was the fastest one in our family and I never saw him run that fast before. Behind me, I heard Alice gasp.

**Bella's POV**

Why were they there? Why was he there? No, why now? He could been there at anytime but now. I thought as I tried to run faster than Edward could. I needed help and Denali coven were the only other vampires that could help me beside the Cullens. They were the last ones on earth that I would go to for help because I couldn't pull them into this mess. I would never pull them into this mess that I am in.

Behind me, I could hear Edward trying to catch up to me. I had to run faster so he couldn't catch me because if he did, he would also get chased by them too. I can't let him get into trouble because of me. I had to protect him and everyone who I cared for.

We continued the chase and after a while, I caught the scent of Rosalie coming my way. I could use her to get away from Edward and keep him away from my problem. Then a thought came to me, did I really need to stay away from them?

**Rosalie's POV**

I couldn't think about what Edward said. I know that I couldn't get a good answer from Emmett because he would never hurt me or anyone else that he cared for. Maybe I was self-centered but at least I wasn't sulking around like Edward was. So to get away from him, I went hunting down in the forest. I had to think about things alone so I asked Emmett to stay behind. But when I got there, I hated the silence and being alone out there so I started to come back. On the way back, I caught the scent of a unknown vampire and another one that I know.

Suddenly I saw the vampire when I did, I froze right where I stood. I didn't expect it to be her. I didn't expect it to be Bella. She was a vampire and Edward was chasing after her. I was both angry and sad that Bella was a vampire. She had lose her humanity and had become what she wanted to be before Edward left.

She ran right past me and then Edward tried to but I threw my arms out to stopped him before he could.

"You have some explaining to do, Edward." He glared at me.

"I have nothing to explain to you." He hissed.

"Not to me but to the rest of the family you do."

I had to keep Edward here because before she ran past me, I heard her whisper something that sounded like,

"Keep him safe for me while I'm gone, please." I had a feeling that she need him to stay here so that she could keep us safe from something. So I would help her by keeping him here and I also knew that Edward was listening to my thoughts. So he would understand what I was doing and that it was for her. Edward nodded his head and started to go back to the house. Maybe I'm not so self-centered so I thought or he thought. Then I smiled and followed him back.

**Jasper's POV**

Bella had appeared in Alaska and everyone was going crazy over it. There were so many emotions going around that it was driving me crazy. Alice was by my side and was upset that Bella ran away. She was also confused about what happened earlier, about Bella being a vampire and her visions not showing her she was a vampire. Carlisle and Esme were also having those same emotions. Emmett was freaking out over what happened and deeply sad over it like the rest of us are. The Denali coven were even more confused to what happened and about who she was.

"That was Bella Swan." Tanya asked Carlisle. Carlisle nodded.

"She was a vampire. Did you know that?" She asked. Carlisle shake his head.

"Didn't you have a vision about that?"He asked turning to Alice.

"Not a thing. I had no idea that she was." Alice said, bitterly. I put my arm over her shoulders. Everyone get more depressed over the matter which meant I got more depressed. After a few moments of silence, I heard the sound of Edward and Rosalie running back. What happened to Bella? Where is she?

Everyone freeze when Edward walked in. His head was down and his emotions were everywhere. He was confused, upset, angry and anxious. Then behind him followed Rosalie and her emotions were more stable. She was confused yet confident.

"Edward, what happened?" Esme was the first one to respond and put her hand on his shoulder. Carlisle was second.

"Are you okay? What happened?" He asked. Edward didn't respond to the question but Rosalie did.

"She ran off but I think there is a reason why she did." Edward nodded his head. Everyone stared at her in shocked even me. Why was Rosalie answering for him?

"Did you found out why she was a vampire?" Alice asked. Edward didn't respond again and neither did Rosalie. Edward's emotions changed a bit. They started to get more anxious and guilty like he was hiding something, something important. Then it dawned on me why he felt guilty.

"YOU KNEW." I screamed. Now everyone even Alice was staring at me, shocked that I broke my quiet demeanor and screamed at Edward.

His head shot up and his dark gold eyes were wide. I could feel that he felt even more guiltier than before. Alice put her hand on my arm and looked up at me with confusion.

"What's wrong and what do you mean?" she asked.

"He knew," I said to Alice and then turned to Edward again, "you knew that she was a vampire. Didn't you?" Esme gasped at this.

"Is that true, Edward?" She asked him. Edward hung his head in shame.

"Yes, I knew."

"What do you mean, you knew? How did you know? Why didn't you tell us? Us, your family." Alice yelled at him.

"Like you have the right to talk. What's the difference between when it happens to you when it happens to me? Also he must have a reason behind it too." Rosalie said. I was surprised that Rosalie was defending Edward. Alice was too.

"O..kay. Then what's that reason Edward for keeping such an important secret from us?" She asked.

"Because I'm not the only one here keeping secrets." Edward yelled at her.

"What do you mean?" Esme asked, confused.

"Why don't you ask Alice and Jasper about the visions that she's been hiding." He said. Now everyone was staring at us. I was going to answer but Alice beat me to it.

"We had to find out what they meant before we told anyone."

"But you don't see everything. Some of them had already happened without you knowing," I felt my mouth fall open, "Yes, some have. That flash of dark brown hair was Bella and that was when I found out. That was about a month ago and that was when I was shocked."

Silence filled the room and a few minutes went by. Everyone stared at each other and surprisingly, Rosalie weren't angry at Edward but at us instead. After a while, Carlisle was the one to broke the silence.

"Is there anything else that hasn't been said?." No one spoke up.

"I'm disappointed with you guys. I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other, I thought we were that close. Do you know how worried we were about you guys? Don't say you didn't because you did. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve and I want us to be together for Christmas. Do you understand?"

Everyone nodded even Carmen, Kate, Irina, Eleanor and Tanya did. We were still shocked about Bella and the fact that Carlisle raise his voice at us.

"Good." Then Carlisle stalked out with Esme on his heels. The next moment, guilt and regret fulled the room. Most of it was Edward, Alice and me.

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Edward's POV**

It was Christmas Eve and everyone was still mad to each other bysides Alice and Jasper who were always together. Rosalie was trying to be my best friend and she keeps saying it's for Bella. But she hasn't told Emmett about what Bella said to her. Another secret. I truly wanted to say that I was sorry to everyone but I didn't know what to say to them.

I sat on the roof in hope to clear my head but I could hear the thoughts of everyone in the house. Esme was in kitchen and worrying about everyone. Carlisle was with her and still upset about us keeping secrets from him. Alice and Jasper were in one of the guest rooms and trying to find the meaning behind the visions that hasn't occurred yet. Emmett, Rosalie, Irina and Tanya were playing a card game in the living room. Carmen and Eleanor were cleaning up and getting ready for tomorrow.

I sighed. There was nothing I could do and no one I could help. After my fight with Rosalie, I had decided to try and find them but I couldn't find them and she appeared here. Now I have no idea what to do and if I tried again, I wouldn't know where to look first. There was nothing that I could do here so I would just go hunting. I jumped off the roof and run deep into the forest. Almost everything was covered in snow and all the trees were a deep green. The color made me nostalgic for the forest in Forks and in Bella's meadow. I breathed in the mountain air. It had an earthy scent mixed with the scent of the animals around the area but there was an off scent in the mix. It smelled like butterscotch with some floral scent and it was also familiar.

I ran deeper into the forest in hope to find the scent and who it belonged too. After a mile in, I heard a rustle in the tree tops. I looked up and saw the boy, the boy in Alice's visions. The boy in the blue baseball cap.

He stood on a tree branch, looking down at me. The hat he wore hide his hair, his eyes and most of his face. But the part of his face that I saw looked familiar. There were other things about him that looked familiar too. I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Hello. Do I know you?" I asked. First, he continued to stare at me and then he spoke in a voice that was semi-deep.

"I need your help."

"What help do you need?" I asked. I had a feeling that I had to help him and it would help me.

"My mother, she was kidnapped," he paused for a moment, "by the Volturi."

Shock came over me. The Volturi kidnapped his mother. The royal family of the vampire world had kidnapped his mother. I felt anger run through me. She couldn't have done anything to anger them. I opened my mouth to ask why but he answered it before I asked.

"She has a power that they want and they tried to use me to get to her. I escaped from them but I couldn't save her too. So I came here for help and just so you know I know all about vampires."

"You came to ask help from the Denali coven." I asked. I felt a flame burn in my chest.

"No. I came here to ask you for help." When he said this, relief washed over me.

"I don't know if I'll be any help but I'll try. Will you come back to the Denali house with me?" I smiled at him. He smiled back a familiar smile and nodded.

"I can carry you if you can't keep up." He laughed.

"Trust me. I'm very fast. Probably as fast as you, maybe even faster." I laughed at that.

"No one can beat me. I'm the fastest in my family." After I said that, I swear that I heard him whisper, 'I know'.

"Why don't we race and see?" He suggested. He jumped down from the tree and I realized that he was shorter than Alice.

"Oh OK, we will. Ready, set, go." Then we ran.

I couldn't believe it. He could run as fast as me and I was running at vampire speed. He was as fast as a vampire, he was like a bolt of lightning and he was just a human. Wasn't he? He wasn't as pale as a vampire and he smelled like a human, I think he had. As if he read my mind, he responded the question I thought.

"Please don't ask me right now. But," he paused "I'll tell you someday." I nodded and for the first time, I realized that I couldn't read his mind. instead if asking him, I continued to run along side him until we left the forest. Suddenly I caught the scent of two other vampires. I looked over to him and saw that he smelt it too. He looked afraid.

"Are they after you?" I asked. He nodded.

"Go hide in the forest. I'll come and find you when they're gone." He nodded and run into the forest. When he was turned and ran, some of his hair fell from the baseball cap and my feeling of who he was grew stronger because the hair that fell out was a dark brownish red.

* * *

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

Also thank you to my beta for your help, Desiree boils.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I'm sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school. My computer still isn't fixed.

* * *

**Eleazar's POV**

Everyone in the house was stressed out because a new vampire who appeared here and so many secrets that were spilled. But increased when they appeared. I couldn't believe my eyes when Felix and Demetri appeared at the door. If my heart could beat, it would have been pumping out of control right then. They looked just like they had alows years ago. Felix was just as mountainous as ever. Demetri was also just as lean as before. But I didn't expat them to change.

"Hello, Eleazar. Long time no see." Felix grinned.

"Demetri, Felix. What are you doing here?" I said nonchalantly trying to hide the note of panic in my voice.

"We're here to ask you some questions. If you don't mind, can we come in?" Demetri asked.

"Of course." I replied moving away from the door to let them in and in hope to keep my distance from them.

"What kind of answers do you need? Have I done something wrong to be questioned?" I asked.

"Of course not. Not unless you have." Felix smirked.

"Of course not. I'm just curious about what you'll be asking and why. That's all." Demetri opened his mouth to answer but at that moment, Carlisle walked in with Esme and Carmen. Both Carlisle and Carmen stiffened at the sight Felix and Demetri but Esme, who didn't know who they were, looked confused.

"Hello, Carlisle and Carmen." Felix ask and then he looked over at Esme," Who must you be?"

"This is my wife, Esme." Carlisle answered before Esme could.

"Oh yes. We heard that you get married and adopted a few _children_." I could tell by the look on Carlisle's face that he was confused and hurt. I had a bad feeling about the hurt look on his face, so I told them why they were there before Felix or Demetri could.

"They're here to ask us some questions. I'm not sure what they are yet." Carlisle looked at me in confusion.

"Why don't you call the rest of your family?" Demetri suggested or more likely told us.

"Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Alice, Jasper. Come here please." Carlisle called. Then Carmen called," Kate Garet, Tanya, Irina."

After a few moments, everyone but Edward appeared. Kate, Garret, Tanya and Irina stiffened just like Carlisle and Carmen when they saw the two cloaked men. Alice gasped when she saw them but the rest of them looked confused.

"Children, those are two members of the Volturi. They're here to ask us some questions." Carlisle said this, they realized who they were and stiffened. Carlisle looked at his children and realized that he was missing.

"Where's Edward?"

"He went hunting a while ago." Rosalie answered. I don't know what happened to her but she's been suddenly kinder. Maybe it was a good thing for her and the others. Back to Carlisle, when she said this, he looked a bit hurt. I also realized that Felix and Demetri were getting a bit angry and peeved at us.

"So what was it you wanted to ask?" I said in the best voice that I could manage.

"We looking for someone and we followed them up here." Demetri answered.

When I heard this, I thought of that girl, Bella. Was she the one they were looking for? What would happen to her and the Cullens if so? Was that the reason that she come up here? For help? All those questions buzzed around in my head. I could tell that Carlisle and the rest of his family were freaking out about what he just said.

"A boy, to be exact." Demetri added. The Cullens relaxed when he added that.

"A boy?" Carlisle asked with a tight voice.

"Yes. He is..._unique. _He has the qualities of a vampire but he smells like a human and he also has some human qualities like aging and sleep." Demetri explained.

"What? That can't be possible." Carlisle gasped.

"Well, it is. _We're very _curious about what he is. But we can't found him. We got the person he travels with." Felix threw at him.

"I thought you were the world's best tracker and you can't found him. I gasped. Demetri hissed at me.

"I need to get a glimpse of person's mind to track them but they're minds are very closed off. We're lucky that we got his companion." Demetri hissed at me again.

"So, have you seen him?" No one said anything. Moments went by and I could tell that they were getting very annoyed. I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off before I could.

"No, we haven't." A voice said. I looked in the direction and it was Edward who said that. Behind I could hear Carlisle let out a breath of relief.

"And who are you?" Felix asked him.

"I'm Carlisle's other son, Edward. Hello."

**Edward's POV**

"I'm Carlisle's other son, Edward. Hello." I told the man who was just as stocky as Emmett. I learned from Eleazar's mind that his name was Felix. The man with him was as lean as a sword and his name was Demetri. He was a tracker, the best. Both of them wear gray cloaks that meant that they were part of the Volturi. They were looking for the boy. Too bad for them, they aren't getting him because I'm going to protect him with my life.

'_What's his problem. Never seen a member of the Volturi before._' Felix thought, smugly.

He thought I was afraid of them. I chuckled to myself, there was no way that I was going to be afraid of him because I was protecting someone, actually two someones.

_'What's he chuckling about?'_ Demetri thought.

"I just thinks it's funny how scary you think you are." I said.

_'What? How did he know that I was thinking that?'_ Felix thought.

_'Wait. Did he just read our thoughts?'_ Demetri thought.

_'Edward, what are you doing?' _Carlisle thought.

_'Edward, don't do anything stupid or Bella will be sad.'_ Rosalie thought.

I had the urge to tell Rosalie to shut up but she was actually worrying about me and about Bella. If only she knew the reason that I was doing this.

"You're not that scary, Felix. And yes Demetri, I can." I smirked at their shocked expressions."

"So you can read thoughts." Demetri said. _Like Aro can._

"Yes but our powers are different. He has to have contract to read thoughts and I don't. Since you're done asking us about that boy, I think it's time for you two to leave."

Felix growled and was going to snap at me when Demetri suddenly threw his arm out in front of him. Felix looked up at Demetri with shock and anger for stopping him. Felix's thoughts were curious about what Demetri was doing.

"He's right. Thank you for answering our questions and now we'll take our leave." Demetri smiled and then left with Felix following behind him with a confused look on his face. I know that this wasn't going to be the last time that we saw them. They would be back and there would be more members of the Volturi.

I looked back at everyone, they were shocked on how I did that and why I did that. They were still worried about the reason that they were here.

"Edward, are you okay? You seem...angry, very angry. Is about that boy they are looking for?" Carlisle asked me with worry.

I looked at him with sadness because I wanted to tell him about the boy, who the boy is and who the woman he travels with him. I wanted to tell him but it was the time to do that yet. Maybe I could tell Alice, Jasper, Rosalie or Emmett. I couldn't tell Esme because she fell in the same category as Carlisle and there was still a lot of things that I didn't know. But they was one thing I wanted to know before I told anyone about the boy yet. Not until I talked to him and find out what was going on.

"It's nothing. I'm going for another walk. I'll be back in an hour or two." I told him and walk back into the forest. Behind me, I could hear their thoughts. Their thoughts run from confused, hurt, worried and in thought. Part of me wanted to go back and talk to them but there was something I needed to do first.

I started to run as fast as I could when I caught the boy's butterscotch scent. He was in the tree where I first saw him, he looked down at me and I could tell that he was worried.

"They're gone. You can stop worrying about them." Although I said this, I knew that he would still be worried.

"You're right. I'm still worried." He answered to my thoughts again. I smiled up at him and said the one thing I wanted to say to him from the moment, I saw him in that same tree.

"I know who you are so take that stupid baseball cap off. You're not fooling anyone." He smiled.

"You really are as smart as she said." Then both of us shared a similar smile.

**Alice's POV**

A few minutes after Edward went on another walk, I had two more visions. The first one was of the boy with the baseball cap, he was running away from some members of the Volturi. Which meant he was the one, those two were looking for and I felt bad by him. But the vision shocked me because he ran to someone for protection and that person was none other than Edward. That meant Edward knew him. In the second one, I saw Bella but it was what she was wearing and her expression that caught me off guard. Bella's expression was emotionless and fulled with sadness. She was wearing one of the robes of the Volturi.

* * *

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

Also thank you to my beta for your help, Desiree boils.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I'm sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school. My computer still isn't fixed.

* * *

**Jasper's POV**

I watched as Alice paced back and forth in our room. We're still in Alaska with the Denali coven. Alice was frustrated over her two new visions.

"They have to be connected. But how?" She asked aloud. We could talk about this openly because Edward was out and everyone else was too busy. I felt guilty about hiding this from Carlisle even after what happened a few days ago and I wasn't the only one who was. Alice and Edward were also feeling guilty about hiding secrets. But we'll tell him and the others soon.

"The Volturi that's how and Edward too." I said. Alice stopped pacing and looked over at me. I could tell that our thoughts were in line.

"Yes, but how?" She started to pace again.

"Bella. She's also a connection." She had to be.

"Matt has to be a part of this too."

"Matthew? How?"

Alice stopped pacing again and the look of thoughtfulness appeared on her face.

"That's it." She said with wonder in her voice.

"What's it?" A smile grew on her face which meant she knew what was going on.

"I know the connection."

**Matthew's POV**

"When did you know it was me?" I asked him.

"I think I know it was you when I first caught your scent but I had my doubts. Those doubts disappeared when your hair fell out of that cap." After he said this, he ruffled my hair. I smiled up at him. I was so happy to see him, I'd missed him so much. He smiled back at me for a minute but then turned serious.

"Matthew, I need you to tell me what happening. Why are the Volturi after you? Why did you leave Maine?"

I took a deep breath and asked him my own question.

"Edward, do you know who I am?" His eyes bore into mine.

"Yes. You're Bella's son. You're our son." I gasped.

"You knew? When?" He sighed.

"From the beginning, I think. When I first saw you."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked in a shaky voice.

"I was being ignorant. When I saw you , you looked just like Bella and me but thinking that I left more than Bella hurt. I hated myself even more and I didn't want to think about that so I befriended you instead. I pushed out the thought of you being my son out of my mind. Or at lest, I tried to. But it keep coming because it was the truth. After you left, I asked one of the kids about you and he thought about Bella. Then after that, I know that I couldn't keep lying to myself," he smiled at me again, " I'm sorry for not telling you." I smiled back at him.

"Father, it's not your fault. I should have told you who I was."

Edward's eyes grew wide and then his smile widened.

"You did try. You dropped hints here and there. I heard them but was being too ignorant. We're too much alike, aren't we?"

"Mom always would say that I was so much like you." I said and laughed.

"She told you about me." He asked. I could tell that he was surprised.

"Everything about you. All of you," I reached into my pocket, pulled out a picture and handed it to my father," This is how I know it was you."

"It's my picture. So she found them." He smiled. I shake my head.

"No, I did," _You did? How? _"One day before Mom was turned, I had a impulse to tear up the floorboards in her room. I found the scrapbook under them. She heard me scream something, she came running up and she saw me turning through the scrapbook. I was pointing out pictures of you and screaming 'Daddy' at the top of my lungs." I laughed again and he joined in. It lasted a few minutes.

"She always loved to remind me of that one." I said. Soon after his face fell.

"How did she become...who changed her?"

I looked up at him with sad eyes.

"It was her. It was Victoria."

**Bella's POV**

I looked into the mirror and hated my reflection. I hated the very clothes that I had on my body. But I had to wear there. I had to protect Matthew, Edward and everyone else that I loved. I had to keep my secrets and theirs. No matter what happened.

"You look elegant, my dear." An ancient voice said from behind me. I turned around to face the speaker. Aro stand in the doorway. "You look just like a true member of the Volturi." I give him a hard look.

"That doesn't mean that I want to."

Aro laughed at that. "You will be if you want to keep him safe from us." I know that he was right but I could still hate doing it.

**Edward's POV**

"When? How?" I said. Matthew was looking down at his feet. I knew it was hard for him to talk about.

"It was 10 years ago. I was a little older than two. But I remember everything. Always did." He looked up at me with heart-breaking sad eyes. I pulled him to me so his head was touching my chest.

"You don't need to tell him right now if you don't want it."

"No, you need to know. You need to know everything." His hazel eyes were determined. He had made up his mind and there was no way around it. He was just as stubborn as Bella so I couldn't change his mind.

"If you're up to it."

"It wasn't the first time she came to Forks. It was the second. The first time was when Mom was still pregnant with me. Victoria was surprised but she told Mom that she would wait to get her revenge on you. It would hurt you more if you discovered that Mom was with another man's child." He laughed.

"She didn't know. She didn't know that you were my son."

"No. Mom didn't tell her the truth because she knew that Victoria would have killed me too. Then she came back. She was going to kill Mom but ended up changing her instead. Victoria told Mom that this was a better punishment." He sounded sad.

"Victoria thought that Bella would hurt you. Why didn't she?" I was confused why she hadn't.

"The vampire part of my blood beats out the human part." He said.

Under his breath, I heard him whisper. 'Well, for some.'

"So some do like the smell of your blood." He looked up at me and smiled but there was something in the smile that was almost dark. He nodded.

"It smells better than it tastes." He said with a almost dark edge on his voice. Before I opened my mouth to ask, he shake his head no. So I dropped it.

"How does the Volturi know about Bella and you?" I asked him.

"We're in the same boat. We don't know either but Mom may have find out." When he said this, I remembered what he said right after we meet again.

"They have Bella." He nodded and tears started to swell up in his eyes.

"Don't worry. We'll get her back." I said then pulled him into a hug and ruffled his hair again. I could feel his tears fall on his shirt. We'd get her back.

* * *

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

Also thank you to my beta for your help, Desiree boils.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does. If you don't know who Stephenie Meyer is, then why are you reading this?

I'm sorry for the wait, I have been busy with school. My computer still isn't fixed.

* * *

**Edwards' POV**

I followed Matthew deeper into the forest. Everything that they passed was almost completely covered in snow.

_Where are we going?_ I thought to myself.

"To get my backpack. I want to show you somethings." Matthew said replying to my thoughts.

I didn't know what to feel when he answered my thoughts but I had a feeling that I already knew what it meant.

"Did you just hear my thoughts?" I asked him, aloud. I was staring at the back of his head as we walked.

"Yes, I did. I can only pick up some thoughts but not all like you. It's a similar talent." I could hear the happiness in his voice. I smiled at it.

"Like father, like son." I said merrily. Matthew stopped and around to face me. There was a similar smile on his face.

"Of course." He started to walk backwards. I started to panic a little when he did. Afraid that he'd got hurt.

"You don't know how they find out about you but you know the reason why they come after you." I knew he knew what I was talking about. He nodded.

"Yes," He grew silent for a few moments then started up again," They come because of me. They somehow found out about a human child with inhuman qualities. So they come to investigate me. I was around 5 when they first came. I remember it as if it was yesterday."

**Matthew's POV**

_~Flaskback~_

_It was a stormy evening in the middle of April when the Volturi appeared on our doorsteps. We lived with Grandpa because he liked having us around and didn't want us to live on our own. The day that they came Grandpa was out fishing, which was a relief to us._

_Mom was washing the dishes when we caught the scent of vampires. Mom pretty much freaked because she didn't know their scent. Not that she knew many vampires. she seemed to be in shock and didn't react until they rang the door bell. She started to shake._

_"Matthew, stay in the kitchen." She whispered to me. But I didn't want her to go out there alone. So I take hold of her long skirt and said,_

_"No, I want to go with you." I could hear some of thier thoughts and know they weren't good. I colud tell that she know that to._

_"Okay. But stay behind me."_

_Mom went to the front door when she pulled the door open, there was three cloaked people. The man that stand in the front had strange chalky skin. It was odd. I could tell that he was the leader by the way the other two stood behind him. On the left was a bulky man and on the right was a small child that was a number of years older than me._

_"Hello, there. Your name's Bella, right?" He said in an ancient voice._

_"Yes and who must you be?" She asked in a shaky voice._

_"I'm Aro of the Volturi." There was a strange look in his milky red eyes._

_"The Volturi? What does the Volturi want with us." She said with shocked look in her face. She once told me what she knew about them._

_After she said thsi, Aro looked down at me. he had a look of wonder on his face. He smiled at me._

_"I heard about a human child with vampire qualities. So we've come to see for ourselves."_

_"Where did you hear that?"_

_"It came from an anonymous source. I had my suspicions but seeing him in person changes things." He leaned down to get a better look at me. I felt fear run down my spine. I also felt the same fear run down Mom's. He started to talk to me._

_"I'm the leader of Volturi. Those two behind me are some of my guard. This is Felix, he pointed to the main on his left, "and this is Jane," he pointed to the girl on his right, "you must be the boy I heard about."_

_"So what if he is?"_

_Aro straightened up and give Mom a thoughtful look._

_"I can tell that he's the boy because of his scent. He smells human but he has a vampire hint to his scent. It's not from you because its too potent. Where did you find him?" Behind him, the girl Jane moved moved a few paces forward. Her red-black eyes were on me._

_"I didn't find him. He's my son." Aro's eyes grew wide at her words._

_"That can't be." A childlike voice came from Jane._

_"Of course., it can. Anything can be possible. Oh, that reminds me. I haven't shaking hands with you yet." Aro stretched his arm out to Mom. She started to reach her own arm out when I caught his thoughts._

_"No, don't. He's trying to read your mind." I screamed. I knew what her powers were and what his were. I also knew that I had made a mistake._

_"How do you know that?" He leaned down again._

_"You were thinking it." I said with fear in my voice. I was too scared to stop myself from talking._

_"You can read minds." He said with excitement._

_"He can only pick up some thoughts. Not all. He can't pick up mine." Mom said. She was trying to get the attention off me and on her._

_"Do you think my powers will work on you? He said as he straighten up again. _

_"I don't know." She said. "Anything that has to do with the mind don't seem to work on me."_

_Aro looked thoughtful. He reached out and put his palm on Mom's cheek. She froze. His eyes widen and then he dropped his hand._

_"You must be a mental shield." Aro smiled. But I barely saw it, I was looking at Jane. She was staring at me with a odd look in her eyes. Her pupils dilated. I realized that she was going to use her power._

_"Mom." I said in a whisper. I felt Mom froze again. She looked down at me and followed my stare._

_"I like it if that girl would stop trying to hurt my son and me."_

_"Jane, would you please stop." Aro said. "How did you know that she was doing that?"_

_"I felt it when she tried to go into my 'shield' and the one around my son." Aro looked pleased._

_"You can put a shield around your son?"_

_"Yes. I give him a piece of it." She said. I could tell that she didn't want to tell him about her powers._

_"You and your son have very interesting powers and I would like it if you joined the Volturi."_

_"No." Aro's eyes narrowed with anger. But he continued to smile._

_"Are you sure? It would be safer for your son if you did. There may be others who found your son interesting and may want to know more about him." It was easy to tell that he was trying to convince her to join._

_"Don't you?" Mom asked, cornered._

_"Yes. But I'm someone who doesn't know to hurt him. So please join the Volturi and I'll protect him." I tried to pick up his thoughts but I couldn't tell if they were bad or good._

_"No. I can protect him myself." I could tell that he wasn't going to give up no matter what even if he had to force us. I could tell that she know that to._

_"I still think that you need to rethink your answer. It would be very unwise to go against such an offer. So I'll give you a day to think it over." Then they left and sop did we._

_~End of flashback~_

**Edward's POV**

"We left so that they wouldn't hurt anyone who was important to us and I saw that they would. He really wanted her to join." Matthew said at the end of his story.

"But what about Charlie? Did he know what Bella and you were?" I asked him.

"Yes. But it isn't us who did. It was Billy." He answered with a sigh.

"Billy did?" _Why would he tell? He always followed the rules._

"He thought Grandpa had the right to know. But I'll tell you about that another time. We have bigger issues now."

"How did they found you?" I said.

"I'm not sure. Maybe the one who told them in the first place." He crossed his arms.

"Is that why you left Blue Hills?"

"Yes. But I think Mom should tell you that one." He said with a smile that fall as soon as it come.

**Rosalie's POV**

I laid back on the couch listening to the movements of Alice and Jasper. They seemed to be rushing around their bedroom as if they were looking for something. I wanted to know what it was but I knew that they wouldn't tell me. Emmett was sitting by me. I could tell that he was worried about me.

I was about to tell him not to worry about him when a sharp ringing went through the room. For a minute, I didn't know what it was and then I realized that it was my cellphone.

By the time that I pulled my phone out of my pocket, it had stopped ringing. I had received a text and it was from Edward. I looked down at my phone with confusion.

Why text when he could call. I thought and then I realized why. The others would hear us talking.

I clicked accept text. The text read, "I need your help. Meet me, 30 miles in the forest. Head south."

I jumped up from the couch so fast that Emmett nearly fall off the couch. I turned to him.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back soon." I told him.

"I'll walk you out. I'd like to talk to you before you go."

Emmett walked me to the south end of the forest around the Denali house. When we got here, Emmett turned me around and pulled me into a hug.

"I can tell that you are keeping something from me but I know that you will tell me when the time comes." He pulled back and smiled down at me. I felt love for him in my heart. A number of people think that Emmett was kind of stupid but he really wasn't.

"Thank you. I promise to tell you when the time comes." I kissed him and then ran into the forest to find Edward and to see what he needed.

When I got deep enough into the forest, I caught Edward's scent. He smelled like honey, lilac and sunshine. But there was something mixing with his scent. It smelled familiar.

Soon after that, I caught sight of Edward...and a boy with a blue baseball cap. The other scent was coming from him. When I saw him, I thought of the two Volturi members that were here and taht the fact that they were looking for a small boy.

"Are you the boy that the Volturi are looking for?" I asked when I got to them. The boy's scent smelled way to familiar. But from where?

"Yes. He is." Edward said with a smile. Why was he smiling?

"So you lied to the Volturi?"

"Yes. He needs our help. Bella and him need our help." Wait Bella and him? The boy knows Bella?

A small laugh went through the air. The laugh come from the boy. I looked at him with confusion. Then suddenly he moved. A second, he was beside Edward and the next, he had his arms around me. that familiar scent increased.

"Oh Aunt Rose, I've missed you." The boy said with a high-pitched yet slightly deep voice. That sounded familiar. The boy's face was buried in my chest.

"Do I know you?" I asked him. He looked up at me and when he did, his hat fall off and I got a clear view of his face. It take me a second to realize who it was.

"Matthew?" He smiled up at me. I looked over at Edward and he was smiling too. Their smiles were similar, just like before.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

**Carlisle's POV**

I watched as Emmett and Rosalie walked out the door. I knew that something was going on but if I asked I know that they would lie to me. Anger spread throughout my chest.

_Why were they lying to me? I could help._ I thought.

After I thought this, pushed my anger away. They must have a reason why and I knew when the time come, they would tell me what they were hiding and why they were hiding it.

"Carlisle, don't worry. They'll tell us soon." Esme said trying to cheer me up.

"I know but I kind of feel left out."

"I know. I feel it too but they'll come around." Esme leaned over and gave me a small kiss. A second after that Emmett walked back in but this time he was alone.

Emmett had the look of slight confusion but also acceptation on his face. One that looked similar to the look that was on Esme's face. So that must mean that Emmett was also left out too and he was also accepting it because he also know that he'd find out eventually.

I felt the corners of my mouth pull up. I know in my heart that every thing would be revealed soon. I just had to wait for the time to come.

**Aro's POV**

Where was Felix and Demetri? They should have called by now. I had a feeling that they couldn't find him. I had Bella but that boy was something else. I just had to know what he was. What that little mind reader was. I was also curious why Bella headed to Alaska. Maybe she was going to ask for help from them? The boy did the same thing. I wondered why.

Suddenly the phone beside me rung.

"Aro, one of them knows where the boy is." Demetri said as soon as I picked it up.

"What? When did you come up with this?" I heard Felix gasp in the background.

Demetri ignored Felix's question and started to tell me about what had happened.

"Are you sure that Edward knows."

"Yes. He's a mind reader and seems to know more then he let on."

"Then it's time for me to see my old friend Carlisle."

"Is the woman coming with you?" Demetri asked.

"Yes. She may be able to help us if she doesn't know it."

**Bella's POV**

I felt terrible. This was going to the first Christmas that Matt had without me. But what mattered was that he was safe. He was safe with Charlie or at least I hoped he was. They wouldn't think to go back there because in the years that we've been running, we never went back. Also the wolves were there to protect everyone.

After we left, I called Billy and convinced him to convinced Charlie to move to La Push where he would be safe. I couldn't call Charlie because if I did, he would try and convince us to come home. But he needed to be safe and I knew he was. Billy had given me updates on him over the years but I hadn't talk to him since we left Maine.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that someone was coming until they were outside the door. Aro walked in a moment later. He had a smile on his face.

"Hello Bella. We're going on a trip."

"Where?" I asked.

"To Alaska." I felt despair coil in the pit of my stomach.

God, damn him.

* * *

Please review what you think so far. It will help me write.

Also thank you to my beta for your help, Desiree boils.

P.S.- Can you help me come up songs that relate to this story? Send me a message if you can.


End file.
